


In My American Apparel Underwear

by classicsketch



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Experimentation, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Maybe angst, One Shot, side larry to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicsketch/pseuds/classicsketch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Luke explore their friendship in new ways, with feelings on the line. This story goes where you want it to go, so tell me in the comments what you want to happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My American Apparel Underwear

The crowd was going wild. Michael, Ashton, Luke and Calum couldn’t help but smile as the fans sung along to their encore ‘She Looks So Perfect’. They were jumping higher than the stage once the chorus came on.  
“Thank you so much London.” Luke, out of breath, murmured into the mic as the song ended.  
They walked off stage excited, that was their best show so far. They were totally buzzed and if it wasn’t for the jet lag and exhaustion of their non-stop timetable, they would have went out and kept partying.

Once the adrenaline wore off, Calum could barely keep his eyes open as the foursome headed back to the hotel in their van. As they stepped into the lobby, Michael and Ashton headed straight upstairs but Luke grabbed Calum’s arm before he could get to the elevator.  
“Cal, I’m so buzzed. There’s no way I’ll be able to sleep. Do you wanna go grab a drink or something?”  
Calum could never say no to Luke because Luke was always there for Calum. They were the best of friends, they were wingmen and they were the closest pair in the band. Calum, reluctantly, said yes.

“Bourbon and coke.” Calum ordered.  
“Make that two.” Luke said, throwing £15 on the bar.  
“I can pay you know.”  
“Yeah, I know. But it’s my treat for coming out with me. I can see how tired you are.”  
“I probably wouldn’t be able to sleep though. I’m glad I came out.” They shared a smile. There was always a special connection between them, something unexplainable. Through every hard time in the band, through every bad relationship and through all the tiresome touring, they kept each other sane.  
“See any girls you like?” Calum asked.  
“Na not really in the mood for girls tonight.”  
“You trying to tell me you want a guy?” They laughed.  
“No, I just mean I’m tired.” Luke replied, defensively. “What about you?”  
“I’m tired too. But I’m so fucking horny. I haven’t been with anyone in a month.”  
“Yeah, touring’s hard.”  
“Literally.”

After a couple more drinks, they stumbled home. They weren’t drunk, but the combination of exhaustion and a few standard drinks made them pretty hazy. They were giggling like kids, enjoying themselves as friends for the first time in a while. Usually they were either with the band, or doing interviews or in meetings. But they rarely got time with just each other, and it was nice.

They got to Calum’s door, one floor under Luke’s. Luke waited for him to get in the door before he left, just to make sure he was safe and well. Luke was leaning against Calum’s door when he put his key in and caused Luke to stumble over into Calum’s room. Calum tried to step over him to get inside, closing the door after him, but their legs got tangled and he fell over too. They were suddenly laying next to each other laughing. Once their giggling stopped, they were face to face in silence. It was not an awkward silence, they were both comfortable enough with one another to be quiet for a moment.

Their eyes locked and they stared for a few moments. Calum’s eyes were closing, he was about to pass out. It took him a second to realise that Luke was leaning in slowly, reaching his face and kissing him. Calum didn’t push away, but he didn’t engage with Luke either. Their lips touched gently and Luke backed off after just a moment. And they just stared at each other.

Calum was shocked, staring at Luke to try and discern whether he was dreaming or not. Luke was surprised too. He had always wanted to connect with Calum on a deeper level, but he didn’t know that this desire existed inside him until it was too late and their kiss had already happened. 

They stared, silent, awkward, for several moments. Luke didn’t know what to do.  
“Sorry” he whispered. What else could he say?  
“Why did you kiss me?” Calum asked softly.  
“I just,” Luke didn’t know what to say, “I just wanted to try it.”  
Luke glanced down and noticed that Calum was erect, his dick sticking out of his jeans. Nice size, Luke thought. Slowly, he moved his hand down to try and touch it. Calum was startled, grabbing Luke’s hand before it reached his cock. Luke was expecting to be told to leave, but instead, Calum unbuttoned his fly and slowly placed Luke’s hand inside his underpants. 

Calum’s dick was pulsating with warmth as Luke slowly rubbed it. They didn’t want to awkwardly stare at one another, so they both looked down at what was happening. Their breathing got heavier as Luke stroked faster and faster. Calum pulled his pants down further to give Luke more room to move. His face begun to screw up, as Luke pumped his dick hard and fast. Calum let out quiet groans, enjoying the pleasure of his dick being touched by someone else for the first time in too long. Unexpectedly, he fumbled with Luke’s pants to get his hand inside and grab his hard dick. Out of the blue, the boys were staring at each other as they pumped one another’s cocks.  
They both gained speed, as Calum whispered “Luke I’m gonna cum.”  
He could barely finish his sentence before he pushed out three shots of cum into Luke’s hand. Knowing he had made Calum cum made Luke even hornier, cumming himself just seconds later inside his pants.

Calum and Luke lay side by side, warm and sticky, breathing hard and fast in a haze of exhaustion, alcohol and sex. They didn't speak. Calum barely realised what had happened, as his eyes closed over and he drifted to sleep. Luke was wide awake, smiling in the darkness about what he had just done. He realised that he wanted Calum again. He eventually fell to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> now i know there arent many cake fics out there, or any fics about 5sos relationships bUT im tryna change that. so if you like this then tell me and i'll keep writing. if not then fuck off idgaf go back to ur fucking shit larry stylinson i dont fukcin CARE. LOVE U GUYS xxx leave comments


End file.
